1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a green horse-power activating device, and more particularly to devices with several energy emitters provided in the air passing through by way of an internal combustion engine (for e.g. vehicle engine and mechanical engine), wherein the energy emitters themselves can emit the present energy (e.g. far-infrared ray, electromagnetic field by influencing the compressed air passing through so that the cluster of water molecules in the moisture within air is affected by external forces (magnetic or electric forces, supersonic wave or infrared rays, etc.). The water molecule cluster in the air can be made smaller and the greater nebulization of the fuel increases the contact surface are between the compressed air and the fuel in order to achieve a complete combustion of fuel and to reduce the air pollution, to increase the horse power, torsion and acceleration force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a lot of disclosures of the prior art in the field about the chemical and physical properties of fluid (e.g. fuel oil, water etc.) passing through a pre-arranged guide tube that can be altered by the line of magnetic force in order to enhance the combustion efficiency and to increase its activity. Their principle lies in that the alkyl group fuel is a formal simple dydrogenid having a cage structure and being prone to have chain polymerization with another elements to form pseudo-compounds. When these compounds are affected by an electrical field or a magnetic field, it's easy for them to produce an obvious chain effect with oxygen. In other words, this utilizes the magnetic cutting effect to divide the fuel particles of the hydrocarbon into smaller monoparticles while the irregular colloid in the fuel is cut for decomposition so that the fuel can be made in fine dispersion and atomization to facilitate absorption of oxygen and to bind therewith. Accordingly, the hydrocarbon particles have more tolerance to oxygen and the fuel can be burnt more completely to enhance the combustion efficiency.
However, the above-mentioned magnetic effect is absolutely dependent on properties, cost and processing of material, the intensity of the magnetic force of the magnet, the separating distance between magnets having effect on the fluid guide tube and the polar arrangement. Thus, the magnetic force effect in accordance with the prior art utilizes magnet pieces which are disposed around the fluid guide tube of various arrangement structure in order to obtain the best direction and position to have effect on the fluid inside. However, the fluid inside of the above-mentioned guide tubes is fuel oil, water etc. with greater density. When they flow with a high speed, the magnetic force effect is very limited. In addition, the magnetic polarity direction and position should be considered for the locating position of the magnet.